


Chained Up

by Slinkijinki



Category: SHINee, VIXX
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M, SHINee - Freeform, Smut, Vixx - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:32:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slinkijinki/pseuds/Slinkijinki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your boyfriend, Taemin, decides to surprise you with one of your idols.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chained Up

The parking attendant handed your boyfriend the car keys and the both of you got inside.

Taemin had surprised you with reservations to the most private restaurant in town so you could both spend some quality time together without the peering eyes of the media.

Sitting in the car, Taemin began driving you both home. The car pulled to a stop but Taemin didn’t move to get out, peaking your curiosity.

“What is it?” You asked. Taemin, not replying, pulled a black silk blindfold from his pocket and slowly tied it to cover your eyes.

“I have a surprise waiting for you upstairs” Taemin’s honey like voice sang in your ear, making your hairs stand on their ends.

Taemin slipped out of the car and moved to your side to help you out. He guided you into the building, up the lift and into your apartment.

“So what’s the surprise?” You asked, knowing that you were on the brink of a satisfactory evening.

“We have a guest.” He spoke, as if it explained everything.

“Who?” You asked, slight worry but a great deal of curiosity coursing through your veins.

“You will have to guess, Y/N” Taemin took you to what you knew was the bedroom, closing the door behind you. closing the door behind you.

“And if you don’t guess correctly, I will not lay a single finger on you. You want to play?”

“Please” You breathed, heart begging to beat fast.

“Here are the rules. He will undress you and with every article of clothing he removes, you get one clue to his identity. If you don’t guess correctly by the time you are naked, you get to watch me without receiving any pleasure. Begin” You heard foreign footsteps approach you. Unfamiliar hands coursed over your body, the slight touches of his fingertips adding to your growing arousal. You felt his hands at the zipper of your dress and not seconds later it slipped off your shoulders.

“First clue. He is an idol.”

The first thought of your mind was of SHINee. Was it one of his band members? They were all highly attractive in their own unique ways, making you smirk.

“A SHINee member?”

“No. But you do like his music”

The very same hands, roaming your skin, toyed at your bra straps before pulling them down your shoulders. Fingers making quick work of your clips before it fell to the floor and you felt large soft hands massage your breast.

You racked your brain trying to think of who it could be. Who of Taemins friends would he be willing to share you with. Was he even a friend of did he just know him through the business.

“Second clue. He debuted in 2012 under Jellyfish entertainment.”

No. No way. You froze, knowing exactly who was undressing you right now.

“A Vixx member?”

“Clever girl, Y/N”

Hands moved from your breasts, down your hips to the brim of your lacy panties before ever so slowly pulling them down, exposing you fully in front of the two men.

“Who is he, Y/N?” You could practically hear the smile in Taemin’s voice as you opened your mouth to answer.

“Taekwoon?” You asked, scared and excited.

“How ever did you guess?” An ever so familiar voice whispered in your ear before removing the blindfold. Your eyes fell upon the man who stood before you.

His dark hair was styled perfectly to the side. He wore a devilish red shirt that was only buttoned halfway and sinfully tight fitted black pants. His face held a demonic smirk that you couldn’t tear your eyes from.

“Surprise, Y/N” Taemin brought you back down to earth.

“How-” You began but was silenced by your boyfriend.

“Nevermind that, just follow instructions and have fun. Bring her over.” Taemin ordered.

“Taekwook guided you to the bed and lay you down, not taking his eyes away from you.

“Tie her” Taemin ordered again.

Taekwoons firm hands gripped your wrists and tied them together with Taemins silk tie before moving to your ankles and securing them to the opposite sides of the bed.”

“Look at you, Y/N. Helpless and vulnerable lay out waiting for us to touch you. Do you want us to touch you, baby?”

“Touch you here?” Taekwoons soft voice spoke for the second time as his delicate hands slowly made their way up your leg, to your inner thigh, before moving to the other thigh. The light touches made you increasingly wanton and desperate for more.

Instincts begging to take over, Taekwoon climbed up from the bottom of the bed and began to slowly and hardly taste your lips. The heat that radiated off his fully clothed body on top of ever so vulnerable person only added to your already intoxicating arousal. His tongue which was exploring your mouth like he has never had any human contact was making your mind swim with pleasure and as you tried to lean further into the kiss, Taekwoon only enhanced it. He expertly began to remove his clothes before throwing them aside. He sat back and with a fiendish smile he made sure you had a perfect view of him removing his underwear.

Taking a quick side glance at Taemin, you seen him sit back on an armchair with his shirt unbuttoned half way and his stylish trousers still on, he looked incredible. He had an obvious bulge that he didn’t touch as he continued to stare at you as if you were about to disapear.

Taekwoon now sat between your legs, fully exposed. His member was longer than Taemins and alot thicker than his, making you gulp in anticipation and a little bit of fear coursing through your veins. Without a word, he quickly moved forward and entered your already open mouth with a slight chuckle. Your eyes widened in surprise and you had to stop yourself from gagging at the shock. Without letting you adjust in anyway, he began pounding into your mouth, fucking himself with you as his toy.   
“Look at your, Y/N. You take it so well.” Taemin spoke from afar, voice rough with arousal.   
You could hear Taekwoon ever so slightly moan, making you work harder at taking him with ease and soon your work payed off. Soon his cock slid easily into your mouth and almost down your throat and even though your eyes watered, you loved ever second of it.

“Dirty little cockslut. Did you ever think you would be like this?” Taemin spoke once again.

Taekwoons actions increasingly began to speed up, making you gag around him multiple times until he looked at you before whispering ‘swallow’ and cumming right down your throat, not pulling away until he felt you swallow around his length.

As you caught your breath the bed shifted to indicate people moving but you couldn’t open your eyes for a few seconds and when you did you were overwhelmed with what you saw. Taemin was now on top of you, sending shivers up your spine with his gaze.

He looked down at you with so much lust it was almost animalistic. His body was naked and ready, as it was so obvious but he made no attempt to move.

“Bad girl, Y/N. You weren’t supposed to choke. We are going to have to punish you, babygirl.” Taemin spoke as you felt Taekwoon untie your ankles before lying halfway up the bed. Taemin twisted your body around testing you flexibility levels to the max. Your arms were still tied to the top of the bed but your waist was twisted so that you ass was on full show to Taemin, more so because Taekwoon held your hips above his face.

“Count” Taemin demanded. You felt Taekwoon start sucking on your clit with his mouth and tongue seconds before you felt Taemins strong had slap your ass, making it sting and shine bright red.

“One” You squealed.

By the time you had reached thirteen you had come over Taekwoons face but that didn’t stop either of the men.

“Twenty five” You croaked, the mix of pain and pleasure becoming too much for you once again.

“Learned your lesson?” Taemin asked, now massaging yout red hot ass.  
“Stop now” He directed to Taekwoon but he made no attempt too.

Taemin spun you back around again, hoping to stop him but his plan failed as Taekwoon expertly moved along with you. Tongue working its way over your clit like lightning, you began involuntarily thrusting your hips in order to grasp any friction possible. Cumming again, you felt used and waited but you loved ever single second of it.

Re tying your legs, Taemin settled over you once again.

“What do you want?” Taemin asked.

“You”

“Specifically” He ordered.

“I want you, Taemin. I want all of you. I want you to fuck me so hard that I can’t see hear of feel anything but you.” You gulped, hoping it was enough for him.   
“Will you do as I say?” He asked and you nodded.  
“Will you do as he says?” He asked again and you nodded.  
“Very well then.” Taemin spoke before he thrust his cock inside of your wet and sticky entrance, gasps erupting from your throats. He let you adjust for as second before a demon overtook him and he began fucking into you like never before. Automatically you began to yell out which only increased his speed. The angle he hit you at was utterly sinful as he slammed against your gspot with ever hit. Taemin was making you into a mess but you could not care less.

“So fucking amazing. You take me so well”

“Taemin, ahh fuck, Taemin please” You began to cry, knowing that you were about to hit the edge too soon. As if reading your mind, Taemin stopped suddenly.  
“You’re not coming just yet, baby” Taemin spoke as he moved again, but this time it was slow and soft. He pulled out and thrusted again with such patience a silent monk would be jealous and all you could do is lie there and take it. His torturous love making soon transformed to cold blooded fucking which switched everytime you were about to come, suffering the sheer torment that you were being inflicted.

“Do you want to come?” He asked.

“Please”

“Then beg.”

“Please, oh god please, Taemin let me come. I need too, i’m so close and I need you, please” You breathed, writhing trying to create any friction possible.

“Look at my baby girl, so needy and desperate. Are you desperate, Y/N?”  
“Yes, Taemin, so desperate for you.”

Taemin began harshly licking and biting at your neck as he resumed pounding into your heat as Taekwoon’s fingers began stroking at your clit, making you hit your orgasm fater and harder than ever before.

“Say it, say my name” Taekwoon whispered in your ear as your walls began tightening around Taemins leaking cock and as your legs began trembling.  
“TAE” You yelled, unsure of exactly who’s name you were trying to say before everything went black for a few seconds.  
“We thought we had lost you for a second, Y/N, was it that good?” Taemin laughed as you came too.   
“Taemin” Was all you could say as you felt your arms able to move again now that they were free from the bonds.

“Where is-?” You began before Taemin hushed you with a caring peck.  
“Who?” He smiled at you.  
Taekwoon had disappeared as if it was all a dream but in this moment you couldn’t care less.  
Sleep soon overcame you but not before the sound of the front door shutting.


End file.
